1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly, to a memory card connector.
2. The Related Art
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Usually, a card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or a terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to an external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card.
The memory card may be inserted into the card connector of an electronic device insufficiently and fails to make electric connection therebetween, but the user turns on the electronic device as usual; as a result, the electronic device fails to start-up. Hence an improved card connector which is able to judge whether the memory card is right inserted or not is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.